<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牙狼双世界观同人：听，相遇的声音 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482706">牙狼双世界观同人：听，相遇的声音</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana, GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>［设定是如果雷牙遇到了流牙，连个世界因为一些事情而融合让流牙穿越而来。总之并非一个完整的故事，只是单纯想写一下这个相遇。算是交朋友吧，但是又想到小时候一个独自苦练，一个父母失踪，总觉得让他们心灵遇到彼此变成独有黄金牙狼称号才能相互理解的独一无二朋友的感觉很好，就好像变回了小时候两个男孩相遇了，而现在却是大男孩。就这样温馨的一下。然后就是很喜欢流牙的能力，所以让他用这个能力，揭开雷牙的心门］</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牙狼双世界观同人：听，相遇的声音</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流牙站在冴岛家的大厅里，这里精致奢华带有家族年代感的装饰让流牙不禁微微眯起来眼睛。<br/>目前这家的管家暂时离去去寻找目前这个家的家主—冴岛雷牙，而流牙则一个人坐着也是坐着，索性起身围着桌子转了起来。只是他厚重的鞋子踩在这昂贵的地板上，发出的摩擦和声响都让人为此有些担心。<br/>最后流牙脚步停在了壁炉上的油画上，深蓝色的基调带着宁静安稳的色调，上面看似简单的溪桥却因为作者不一样深浅的色块拼凑出来华丽却不夸张的美感。<br/>流牙知道这幅画挂在这个位置的代表意义，它的珍重之意也让流牙在意起来。到底还是意见艺术品，流牙不会随便用手触及画纸上覆盖的颜料。<br/>他侧身靠墙贴在壁炉边侧，探头闭眼凝神将耳朵靠近到画框附近。随着他听力的深入，画作里残留的记忆和爱恋通通传入流牙的脑海中。<br/>“道外先生？”一个声音插入让流牙差点一个激灵，耳边的声音随着分散开的注意力切断。<br/>回头那时穿着和声音记忆里的人差不多的白色风衣，但是面容更加柔和温柔。显然他因为流牙在画作前的奇怪动作而显得严肃且不安，但随着流牙转过身移开步伐展现出来自己并非对画作做了手脚的小动作而放松露出笑容。<br/>“冴岛雷牙？”<br/>“是的，你是道外流牙吧？很抱歉，因为在查资料所以竟然没注意时间，失礼了请见谅，”雷牙主动提出来道歉，并且前倾鞠躬。他这样不在乎大世家和保持得体礼节的行为让流牙对他并没产生任何反感。<br/>流牙走上前去，表情带着他往日清爽的容貌，虽然眼神深处满是认真。“我只是拜访了一下你的父母，”流牙侧头用眼角指了指墙上的画作。雷牙和叫作魂座的管家都奇怪的蹙眉歪头，绕过流牙的身影看过去，显然不知道这句话的意思。<br/>想到大概会是这种现状，于是流牙笑咪咪的用手指了指自己的耳朵，“我听力很好。”<br/>“听？”雷牙经过这个词似乎知道对方在表述什么了。虽然很难相信，可是既然是流牙这个魔戒骑士的身份，有这一点也不奇怪。雷牙接受下来，笑着试探道，“你听到了什么？”<br/>“你父母的相遇，因为这幅画作，我也知道他们深深的羁绊和对相互的爱。”<br/>“还有么？”听起来就好像在讲述一个故事，却带着怀念。雷牙眼底是复杂的深情，可控制不住的想问下去。<br/>“你父亲，钢牙。往日做事严谨，不善于表达感情，看起来并冷冷的，不过其实却是外冷内热，”流牙看出来雷牙的表情，他不想让气氛那么沉重。于是开玩笑一样的用手指和面部表情学了一下钢牙，当然是很夸张完全不想。<br/>魂座先笑了起来，雷牙一脸无奈，只是对于雷牙的记忆里，钢牙一直对他很温柔。当雷牙反问过去关于性格的问题后，魂座出面表示流牙说的并没有很大错误。<br/>“你的母亲是个画家，这幅画就是她的作品，”一边看着最后面的魂座连连点头，流牙说的颇有自信。“她还为你父亲画了绘本。”<br/>“是的，我小时候经常读，”当然雷牙现在偶尔也会拿出来看。<br/>“她叫薰。”流牙的声音温和而有厚度，他满怀着敬意，心底深处想到了自己的母亲。<br/>“你的耳朵真了不起。”雷牙淡淡悠远的轻声道到，垂下眼脸。<br/>“还是很能派上用场，”流牙送了耸肩，不过表情倒是也带着几分苦笑，“但大部分时间都会听到不愿意听的。”<br/>只是流牙没说出来全部，他脑海里还闪现出来这幅画存下来的这个家里的时光，他也看到冴岛夫妇抱着婴儿的画面，也看到雷牙失去父母的画面，流牙知道自己比自己看起来知道的要多。<br/>“道外先生喜欢这个能力吗？”<br/>“叫我流牙就好…”流牙在先前刚来带这里后便经历了霍拉的战斗，而那时候遇到的便是雷牙。显然两个黄金牙狼宛如照镜子一样的出现在彼此对面，相对都受惊不小，可是在知道这两个世界的混乱后，流牙觉得交个朋友并没有坏处。<br/>“流牙…那么也叫我雷牙好了。”<br/>“我知道了，雷牙，”和雷牙稳重的微笑不同，流牙笑的阳光清爽。即使遇到目前的情况，却能让眼前的人放下心来。“这个能力是母亲给予的，所以我很珍惜。只是偶尔还能听到母亲的声音，在不情愿的地方。”<br/>“听起来真的很辛苦，”雷牙一边说着，一边拉开了椅子坐下翘起腿，同时对之前流牙坐过的地方做了一个“请”的手势。他能听到流牙话语里对于母亲的情况，虽然不知道具体可是雷牙并不希望撕扯出来流牙的伤口，再说也才刚认识。<br/>流牙用手提起剑，撩起和对方颜色恰好相反的黑色皮大衣坐了下来。“看来我们需要进入正题了。扎鲁巴？”流牙说完呼唤出一个名字，抬手打开了戒指的盖子。<br/>“果然一模一样，你怎么看，扎鲁巴？”雷牙抬起手看相自己的戒指，叫出来一样的名字，显然他的魔道具和流牙的完全一样。<br/>《看来我需要先和“自己”打个招呼，》流牙的扎鲁巴口气带着自嘲和可笑的口吻。<br/>雷牙看着流牙对自己握拳伸出来的手，自己也伸出去，让两枚一样的戒指面对面。雷牙的扎鲁巴，眨了眨眼睛看着前方学习自己动作的魔道具，《显然这个就是“我”》<br/>《这可真是微妙啊，流牙。》<br/>“嗯，当初看到黄金牙狼的时候的确吃惊不小，”流牙确定这句也是雷牙的心声。<br/>“至于我们如何相遇，看来这个问题很大，我查了资料还是没有结果。反而我很好奇你在的那个世界是个什么样子。”<br/>“看来我们需要从明日开始查起，暂时我也回不去了。”流牙听后难得没有盖上戒指，他收回拳头和扎鲁巴对视了一眼，抬眼笑着说，“让我住下来的话，我可以给你讲上一夜。”在新的世界，流牙可是又要露宿街头。<br/>“如果讲上一天一夜也没关系，”雷牙才不会担心冴岛家没有客房呢。<br/>“我去为流牙少爷准备房间，”魂座欣慰的笑着鞠躬转身离去，显然他轻快的步伐和他的年纪并不符合。<br/>从魂座的背影收回目光，流牙心底带着对管家的意思敬意，重新将目光转向雷牙。“那么作为交换——…”<br/>“我知道了，我会给你讲述这里的故事。”<br/>他们都觉得这实在是不可思议，可是这种遇到陌生却又同样继承牙狼称号的人，这份熟悉的微妙感让他们就好像遇到了很小时候的一个神秘的朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>